cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tackle (American football)
On the outside of the guards are the two tackles, again called the left and right tackles. These guys have a very hard job to do. The tackles will often be the biggest guys on the football team - 6'6" or even more, 330 to 350 pounds. The defense is sometimes going to line up 320 pounds guys to try to bowl over the tackles. Other times they will line up a 250 pound speed rusher who will try to push off and run past the tackle. Other times they will line up a 180 pounds safety or cornerback who has near Olympic sprinting speed, and he will try to run around the tackle before he can move. The tackle gets no sympathy, it's his job to keep anyone from getting around the end of the line and to the quarterback, no matter how big and strong or small and fast. Tackles are chosen to have very long strong arms so that they can reach out and stop guys. They must have very fast feet so that they can quickly slide left, right, or backwards as necessary to protect their quarterback. If the quarterback calls a running play, the tackles will have to run forwards a couple of steps and grab a smaller, lighter, faster guy and keep him away from the guy running with the football. The right tackle generally has the tight end next to him. Because of the extra blocker, this is called the strong side of the line. The defense will usually put their largest and best run stopping end against the right tackle, so he has to be the stronger of the two tackles. The left tackle protects the blind side of the quarterback - since most quarterbacks are right handed, they tend to look towards their right a bit and away from their left. The quarterbacks are relying on their left tackle to protect them from pass rushers. The defense will generally put their fastest and best pass rushed up against the left tackle, so this guy has to be extra fast and exceedingly dependable. If the left tackle misses his block, the quarterback is going to get hit very hard from behind by a 250 pound speed rusher, and very likely drop the football. The left tackle often "plays in space," meaning the edge rusher will start from a bit outside and to the tackle's left, and then try to run around either side of the tackle. The left tackle will most often have to drop back away from the guard, and then be prepared to block the pass rusher from running around either side of him. This requires that the left tackle has particularly quick feet, so that he can slide side to side a couple feet in almost no time. An outstanding offensive tackle is a rare gem, and is paid as much as $10M per year. Tackles are among the highest paid players on the football team.